This subject matter relates to a software system, including an associated method and system and computer program and program storage device, adapted to be stored in a computer system adapted for practicing a method for optimally allocating lift gas under a total lift gas constraint or a total produced gas constraint.
A gas-lift well network is constrained by the amount of gas available for injection or at other times the total amount of produced gas permissible during production due to separator constraints. Under either of these constraints, it is necessary for engineers to optimally allocate the lift gas amongst the wells so as to maximize the oil production rate.